When you wish upon a star
by Tacroy
Summary: Even a wishingstar may have a wish. Will you be able to grant it? AU. Set during s2. I wish I was good a summaries...Please R
1. Every story has a begining

Since the dawning of time humans have had the will and curiosity to know more and more. They have been looking up to the skies to get to know their place in the universe. They've named everything they've seen just to make it more comprehensible and easy. But they've done so without knowing the reality.

Because since before the dawning of human times there have been stars looking down on the little tiny rock called Earth. They've seen the first humans staggering steps as they conqure the world. They've seen every invention, every step along the way to what the humans call modern civilization. Most of the stars has turned their gaze away from the Earth in disgust over what humans do to each other. Most of them don't care about the little planets lonely and curious inhabitants. But one little star doesn't want to look away. One little star, to small to've been noticed by the human eye, is still intrigued by what they do on their planet. She gazes down on them and dreams about walking amongst them. She longs to hear a soft whisper from a human voice; a featherly touch from a human hand; a warm breath from a human mouth. The more she longs for that, the weaker her inner light gets. Because in her heart she has a flame from the undying universial love that surrounds all who dwell in the universe. And if that light in her fades away, so will she. Because a star can't live without it's light.

So, after years of wasting away because of her impossible dream her vocie is heard by the universe: she will get the chance to live amongst the humans for a short while. If she stay too long she will die, her inner light will be destroyed. But that is something she is willing to risk, because she will gain so much more.

And with that decision she's able to leave her home in skies to travel to the small planet in the Milky way.

...

That night there is a falling star that runs across the night sky over Wales. But none is awake to see it. If there had been they would have seen the shallow snowfall that followed.

* * *

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I treasure every thought you have.**


	2. Glowing in the dark

It's somewhat early in the morning and everyone is sitting half asleep by their desks doing all the paperwork that they haven't done for a few weeks. Every once in a while they shoots evil glares at Ianto who stands by his coffemaschine, making decaff. They all know that it's his fault that they have to be here so early. Apperently he tought that they left to much work for him to do, so he went to Jack to complain. So Jack told everyone to get in at eight every morning until they're done with every single paper. And as if that wasn't enough Ianto felt the need to punish them even more, so he has banished caffeine from the hub. Exept for Jack. And when Owen said that it had it's benefits sleeping with the boss he got the unpleasant task of cleaning out the trash. And whatever he feels about that he keeps it to himself.

Gwen is just about to fall asleep on her chair as her cellphone begins to vibrate in her pocket. Before taking it out she checks the watch: 10.07. She sighs. That means that she _did_ fall aslepp for almost an hour. So she takes the phone out and sees that it's Andy calling. She sighs again. Everytime Andy calls he nags her about getting him a job, and she can't take that right now. For a moment she thinks about leting it go to voicemail, but changes her mind and answers.

"Hello Andy. What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Gwen." he can hear that she's not in the best mood. "We have a Torchwood errand here for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We have a girl in custody that might interest you lot."

"Tell me about it so that we can decide if we'll come or not." Gwen can feel that she's loosing her nerve due to the lack of caffeine.

"We found her this morning in the park. Naked. Wandering around. Doesn't speak, at all. No idea who she is."

"And why would a naked girl be something that we would need to get involved with?"

"First of all she has no bellybutton. But mostly because she glows."

And by that last word he's hooked Gwen.

"Glows?" She can't beleive what she's hearing. That's one thing she's never seen before.

"Yes. And that's why I called you."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

Before Andy gets a chance to say anything more she hangs up and leaves her desk. She runs up the stairs to Jacks office, but makes sure to knock before entering since Ianto's in there with him.

"You can come in Gwen," Jack calls a few seconds later from the other side off the door.

She enters and sees Ianto sitting on Jacks desk with a cup off coffe in his hand. If it hadn't been for the fact that his shirt is wrongly buttoned and that his hair is messy she would have just thought that they were talking. Now, she's glad that she knocked first.

"Andy just called. They have a glowing girl at the station that they want us to get."

"Glowing you say?" Jack leans back in his chair, and Gwen can see that he forgot to close his zipper. She tries not to stare, but that's a little harder than she thought.

"Yes. So I need the keys to the SUV so I can get her."

"No."

That little word catches her of guard.

"No?"

"Yes. No."

"But...she...glow...get her..."

"Ianto'll drive you."

"But...why?" she can't find anything more inteligent to say.

Ianto isn't sure where Jack's going with this, but he doesn't want to interrupt.

"Last time you took the SUV when you were tired we ended up draging the car out of a waterdrenched field by the road."

"That was ages ago. And that time I hadn't slept for days. Now I just got to bed late..."

"Still no. Ianto drives."

"Fine." She turns her back on Jack ande leaves the room. But before she exits the room she turns around to the two men.

"Next time you two shag in the office, can you please remember to zip you pants before leting someone in."

Before she tuns her back on them she can see Ianto blush and Jack looking down to find out that she was right.

...

A few moments later Ianto comes up to Gwen by her desk.

"Shall we leave."

"Fine."

She takes her bag and follows Ianto to the SUV.

* * *

The ride to the station is very quiet. Not only is Gwen still upset about the lack of real coffe, but now she's also upset about not being trusted with the car. Just because she almost fell asleep by the wheels once she has to be punished again and again. It's not fair. And why did Ianto have to take her? She would have loved it if anyone else had driven. Well, maybe not Jack since it's him that she's upset with. But there still is Tosh and Owen. But as the, somewhat, good girl she is she keeps quiet and just looks at the road.

When they come to the police station Andy greets them outside. He can see that Gwen is anoyed, and he doesn't want to make it worse, so he sticks to gentle conversation while he takes them to the cell where the girl is kept.

Gwen looks inside the cell and is met by one of the most patchetic sights she's ever seen. Standing in the center of the small space is a young girl. She looks to bee in her early twenties. Goldenblond locks are falling down over her back, down to her waist. She has piercing brown eyes that looks at everything like it's the first time she sees it. But the most patchetic about her is the oversized t-shirt and large sweatpants, all in the typical insipid gray that the police workout clothes have. To Gwens surprise the girls seems indifferent to the situation she's in.

"Where'd you find her?" she asks without taking her eyes off of the girl.

"Wandering around in Bute Park in dawn. All naked, even though it's been snowing during the night. Had to take her in."

"And when did you see her glow?"

"I the cell when the light went out. That's when I called."

"Harmless?"

"Hasn't done a thing here."

Gwen brings forth some special handcuffs that Tosh designed. Andy opens the door to the cell and Gwen enters. Slowely she walks over to the girl, talking calming nonsense just in case. The girl looks at her and Gwen gets the instant feeling that the girl sees her soul. A soft simle is all that the girl response with as Gwen cuffes her and takes her out of the cell.

"Right Yan, let's leave."

He nods and walks ahead to the SUV to open it.

Before leaving the station Gwen can feel Andys questions hanging in the air. She sighs before turning her head to him.

"Not today Andy. You really don't want to ask me today."

Ha backs away and nods while saying goodbye. Gwen just mumbles something back and lets the door close behind her.

* * *

When they return to the hub they find that only Tosh is in. Before asking about where the boys are she takes the girl down to one of the vacant cells in the basement. When she takes the handcuffs off of the girl, the girl gives her that strange soft little smile again. Gwen doesn't really know what to say or do, so she just mumbles something as she leaves the cell. After locking the door she watches the girl again. The quiet girl stands in the middle of the cell, looking around her with the same look in her eyes. She hasn't said one word since Gwen got the care of her. Not one word. Just a small smile. A smile that says so much, and yet nothing. One time Gwen met the girls eyes, and when she looked into the brown eyes she felt like sareing into eternity. A feeling that went through her whole body, almost like she was flying, or falling.

She finds herself stareing at the girl, wondering where she's from. But to get those answers she regrets to say it, she needs Jack. So she goes upstairs again to talk to Tosh.

When she gets up Inato gives her a smoking hot cup of tea, strawberry/vanilla by the smell of it, her favorite. She gives him a quick smile as she takes the cup, and makes a mental note that Ianto's not half bad even when he doesn't give you coffe.

"So Tosh," she begins as she strolls over to the computers that Tosh hides behind. "Where're the boys?"

"Right behind you sweetie." It comes from behind with that sweet, anoying american accent.

"Why? Did you miss us?" Owen says in a unusually sly tone.

"Like I miss a hangover."

"Play nice."Jack says as he walks over to Ianto to get his second cup of coffe this morning.

Ianto gives him the usual smile togheter with the cup.

"Did you get the girl?" Jack asks while standing almost to close to Ianto for his own good.

"Of course sir. She's downstairs."

Jack smiles before returning to the team.

"So, Ianto informs me that we have a glowing girl in a cell. Let's go to work. Tosh, look for any riftactivity last night. She might have gone through. If you don't find any, look harder. Gwen, you talk to that nice young man at the police again and get all the papers they have on her. Try to find where she came from. Owen, grab your gear. You're with me downstairs talking to her. And Ianto, you just stay where you are and look handsome."

Everyone nods and without saying anything about the tasks ahead they get to work.

* * *

Jack and Owen enters the cellfloor and stride towards the cell at the end of the corridor where the girl is kept. When they stand infront of it they both just stops and stares. They both agree that she's not from this world. She has a golden aura around her that makes her glow even in the light. It's faint, but it's there. And her eyes, oh those eyes. They look on both men and they both get the feeling of staring into an abyss, falling free through nothing. Owen is the first one that looks away when the feeling of falling overwhelms him. Jack lasts a bit longer, but even he is forced to look away by the same reason. Then the girl smiles at them. She tilts her head and gives them the softest smile they've ever seen.

"Okay," Jack says, taking a deep breath."We have a glowing girl that makes you carsick. Let's avoid looking into her eyes."

"Can't argue with you there."

Jack walks closer to the cell and inspects her for a moment before turning to Owen who's busy with some medical readings from inside the cell.

"What can you tell me?"

Owen scratches his head before answering.

"Not much really. Just that she's clowing cause of a decreasing amount of radiation."

"Decreasing?"

"By the second."

Jack turns back to the girl and she looks at him. He does his best to avoid her eyes, even if he'd like to meet them as he question her.

"Where're you from?" He says with a authoritarian voice.

The girl just tilts her head and looks at him with a vauge questionous face.

"Where are you from?" He repeats, over pronounceiateing every word.

"Where are you from?" the girl says in the same tone that Jack just did.

He looks at her, a bit confused about the answer.

"Who are you?" he says, once more very clear.

The girl tilts her head to the other side and mimics his facial expression. She opens her mouth and seems to be looking very deep in for an answer.

"Who are you?" she finally says.

"Why is she repeating everything I say?" Jack asks while turning to Owen for an answer.

"I have no idea."

Jack sighs. He feels the frustration getting closer to the surface, and he doesn't like to be frustrated.

"Can you tell me who you are?" he says every word very slow, like if he was talking to a child, or an idiot.

The girl mouths every word, almost like she's tasting them.

"Who you are."

Jack clenches his fists, resisting the urge to hit the glas.

"Quit kidding around girl. Who are you and where're you from?"

The girl straightens her head and the smile she had on her lips vanishes. She looks straight at Jack, forcing him to meet her eyes. He tries to look stern, but fails miserably.

"Here, there, everywhere. That's where I'm from." The girl says so seriously that Jack almost backs away. Instead he takes one step closer. The girl tilts her head again and smiles at him.

"You should be more careful when loosing you temper." She moves a little closer to the glas before adding "I could have been dangerous." The last thing she says with a wink.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter. I really hope that you like it and will tell me what you think about it. I will give you a cookie if you do...**


	3. The right questions

Before Jack gets the chance to answer he can hear Tosh calling him on the comm.

"What is it Tosh?"

"I've looked everywhere, and there was no riftactivity what so ever last night."

"Then look again."

"I have. Nothing."

"Fine. Check for other abnormalitys then."

"Will do."

He turns back to the girl who's turned her gaze over to Owen who looks rather uncomfortable.

"So," Jack says to the girl making her watch him again. "Where did you come from?"

"I fell." She says with a smile. Her voice is different now, more soft and gentle. Not at all like when she was imitating Jack.

"Where did you fall from? Through the rift?"

She laughs at him, almost condecending. But to caring to be.

"No. I fell from the sky."

"And you landed here?"

"Yes. Under some trees."

"And where were you before you fell down here?"

She tilts her head once more, meeting Jacks gaze. He refuses to look away even though he's felling like he's falling again.

"You have many questions." She says as she looks away. Jack has to catch his breath from the challange of watching here eyes. She turns her back on him and walks over to the wall in the back of the cell. She watches it for a moment before gently putting her hand up. Inches away from the concrete she can feel the vibrations from it. As she puts her hand on the cold stone she can feel every dent, every crack, every flaw in it. She smiles as the rough material leaves a small dusttrace on her fingers.

"Don't you have any good aswers?" Jack asks when he gets his heartbeats and breathing under controll again.

"You're not asking the right questions."

"What's your name?" It's the first thing Owen's said to her. She spins around, her hair flying trhough the air like a golden field in the wind. She looks straight at him and smiles.

"Lux."

A quick smile appears on Owens lips, so filled with insecurity that it quickly vanishes again.

"I'm doctor Owen Harper."

"Hello Owen."

Jack watches the two of them for a second before interfering.

"Can you tell me why you felt the need to imitate me before answering?"

She's quiet for a second, still looking at Owen, before turning to Jack again.

"It takes a while to get used to talk here. And to be able to get the sounds right."

"So you don't talk where you come from?"

"Not like you do here."

Jack sighs. He's begining to lose his patience. The girl is getting on his nerves, and he doesn't like that one bit.

"Why are you glowing?" he asks while trying to not sound too impatient.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's it!" Jack says while puting his hands up. "I'm done with you for now."

And he leaves. Lux lets her eyes follow him as a walks out of sight. Then she turns her gaze back to Owen. He looks back at her and that little insecure smile returns to him, and stays a little longer before faiding away agian.

"Owen! Get over here!" Jack yells from the big metal door in the other end of the corridor.

Owen blinks a few times before he exuces himself and runs off to Jack.

Lux is left standing in the cell. Slowly she walks over to the glasswall, putting her hand on it. She glass feels soft and hard at the same time. It's cold. But the longer she keeps her hand there, the warmer it gets. She smiles at the felling of that. When she takes away her hand she can see its inprint. She walks over to the center of the cell and sits down on the floor, legs crossed. She closes her eyes and lets her body feel the room. To take in every energy that's there.

* * *

Up in the conference room Jack is pacing. He doesn't like this. That girl is wierd, even in Torchwood measurements. It's not only the fact that the girl doesn't say where she's from, it's more the fact that he has no idea of where she's from. He's seen so many different ailen lifeforms in his life that he thought he knew everything, but this girl proves him wrong. The only thing he knows about her is that she fell from the skies, has a decreasing amount of radiation and that she doesn't speak like humans. And that's not nearly enough to satisfy him.

He's interrupted in his pacing by a soft cough behind him. He turns around and sees Ianto standing in the doorway.

"Need any help calming down sir?" He says. Jack just smiles at him, loving the way that Ianto insists on calling him _sir_ all the time.

"Some answers would be great. Do you have any?"

"I've got coffe."

"That'll do for now."

Ianto comes up to him with a new smoking hot cup of coffe. Probably the third cup of the day, but the first one to be hot when Jack tastes it. He puts the cup down and takes Ianto in his arms. The feeling of the warm body against his own slows his heartbeats down and lets his mind drift away for a moment. Ianto puts his arms around Jack in return and snuggles down in the pit by Jacks collarbone. The warm breaths against Jacks bare skin makes him moan softly. Ianto smiles as he pulls away. Jack mourns the loss of Iantos warmth, but lets go. He pulls a hand though his hair as he tries to come up with some ideas of what to do. Then he thinks of something.

"Ianto, can you find the CCTV footage from the cell and bring it here. Something about this girl is bothering me, and I _will_ find out what."

"Of course sir. I'll be back in a minute."

Jack sits down in his chair and waits.

* * *

After watching the footage over and over again for almost an hour it hits him what's been bothering him. He stands up and leaves the conference room in a hurry. He makes his way down towards the cells again when Tosh calls for him. He stops and turns around.

"What is it Tosh?"

"Is it okay to talk to you now? Ianto said you were busy and that I shouldn't disturb you, but..."

"You can tell me if you hurry. I have something to do."

"Okay. You asked me to look for other strange things last night."

"Yeah, go on."

"I think I found something. I found a blog online that was talking about a star falling in to Cardiff."

"A star? If that hits it leaves a mark and some very loud noices that makes people want to see what happened. And there was no such thing?"

"No. The blog just said that there was a falling star that left now sound, just a falling snow."

"Great. A nutter with a blog. Look further. There has to be something reliable."

"Okay."

Then Jack turns his back on her and continues down to the cells. The information he got from Tosh gave him nothing. Everyone knows that if a star falls, and it's not even stars that fall but meteorites, they make a sound. And the energy in the hit isn't something that would go unnoticed.

* * *

As he comes up to the cell he can see the girl still sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. He doesn't care about that but starts to talk.

"I know what's been bothering me about you."

As he says that the girl opens her eyes and looks at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"You're out of sync."

"What do you mean by that?" she gently asks him.

"Your words, the sounds of them doesn't match your mouth. And I want to know why."

Lux gets up from the floor and slowly walks over to the glass. She stands right infront of Jack and looks at him. She holds up her hand andt puts it against the glass once more. Without realising it Jack is about to match her movment and place his hand against hers. But inches away from the glass he sees what he's doing and brings his hand down.

"Tell me why." He says.

"Like I said. We don't talk the same way. You use your mouth to talk. I use my soul. And since every soul is conected you can understand me as well as I can understand you. I just move my mouth so that you won't be to startled when I start to talk to you."

"So you're telepathic?"

"No, then you would be using your mind. I told you that I'm using my soul."

Jack looks confused and Lux smiles softly at him.

"Close your eyes." She says. When he doesn't she just ads: "Trust me."

Jack doesn't know whether or not to trust her, but he finally closes his eyes.

"Listen to my voice. Where do you hear it?"

"Trough my ears." He says and feels like an idiot for pointing out the obvious.

"No. Listen again. Where do you hear my voice?"

And then he can feel it. His brain tells him that he hears her from his ears. But his gut tells him otherwise. Deep inside of him, he doesn't know if it's from his heart or his spine, he can feel something vibrate. And the vibrations echoes throughout his body. Every inch of him is filled with them, and they speak to him. The sounds comes from everywhere inside of him. He doesn't understand the words if he tries to listen to them. But when he feels them he understands everything.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. She still smiles at him, and he smiles back.

"So where did you hear my voice?" she says while moving her moth to match the words.

"It echoed through my body."

"It was your soul. When you didn't bother to look at me to see if I spoke, you were able to understand what I said."

"And you keep moving you mouth so that you will look normal when you talk?"

"Yes. And it took a while to figure out how you do that."

"And you fell from the sky?"

"Yes."

They look at each other in silence for a moment. Lux slowly backs away from the glass without taking her eyes off of Jack.

"It bothers you that I won't tell you where I'm from, doesn't it?"

He nods at her.

"I come from the stars. From the far end of this galaxy. If you look up on the sky you wouldn't see me with your eyes. You wouldn't know where I was."

"Can you give me any coordinates of where you're from?"

"Next to the one star that you call Sirius."

"Thank you."

Jack leaves the cell and walks back up to the computers. Since he's not that good with them he tells Tosh to locate Sirius on whatever satellite she can find. She finds some good images and puts them up on the screen.

"Are these the latest?" Jack asks while watching them.

"Yes. They're from this morning."

"When?"

"Around nine." Tosh is getting a bit confused by Jacks wierd questions. But since he knows what he's after, she just goes with it.

"And can you put up some that's from last week?"

"Sure." She looks for a while but soon she finds some images from the same angle that's about two weeks older. She puts them next to each other and Jack moves in closer, eying them both very closely.

"What are you looking for?"Tosh finally asks.

Without taking his eyes off of the screen Jack answers.

"Differences."

"I could run them trough a scan and you would get your result back in a moment. A bit quicker than doing it youself."

"Fine, run the scan. Call me when it's done."

He leaves her and goes up to his office. Out of his bookshelf he takes a book about known planets around other stars in the Milky way galaxy. It's one of the few things he still have left from his home. Then he saw it as a traveling guide to planets that he could take a vacation on. Never in his wildest fantasy would he have thought about the idea of using it for research.

He doesn't have time for more than a quick look before Tosh calls for him to come down. As he does he can see the whole team gathering around the computer. He smiles to himself as he figuers that they all want to know why he wanted pictures of the stars.

"One thing is different between the pictures." Tosh says and makes closeups of both pictures.

They all look very closely at the pictures to see what she's talking about. No one can see any difference. So she brings the pictures even closer.

"Maybe...nah..."Owen starts, but changes his mind.

"Isn't there a star missing?" It's Ianto who says it and Tosh gives him a beaming smile.

"Where?" Gwen asks, looking all confused.

"Right there." Ianto points at a small place very close to Sirius. And when they all look very close they can all see it: on the newest picture there's a small empty space next to Sirius.

"Doesn't stars give away radiation?" Jack asks them.

"Some amount of it sir," Ianto says while looking a bit confused over the question.

"And doesn't stars glow?" Jack asks again and now everyone is looking at him like he's gone crazy.

Jack backs away from them before he gives them his conclution.

"Ladys and gentlemen, and Owen: I believe we have a star in our care."

* * *

**AN: Third one up. This story just comes to me. I still would like to know what you all think about this. Just leave a litte word saying something when you've read the chapter. I will hand out cookies to all who does :) XOXO**


	4. The sensation of taste

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Hope you like it. **

* * *

They all stare at Jack, letting the words sink in. They don't really know what to say. The silence in the room is thicker than ever.

"Come on," Jack says. "I expected more from you. We have a star in the building. _A star_."

The others look at each other before Tosh finally breaks the silence.

"Are you sure?"

Jack sighs.

"Of course I'm sure."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Owen begins. "But aren't stars just gigant balls of gas floating in the vaccum of space. Or did they tell us the wrong thing in school?"

"I honestly have no idea," Jack laughs. "But everything indicates that she's a star."

"Okay," Gwen says looking at the others. "Let's say that we do have a star in our care, where do we go from here? How do we treat a star? Dose she eat? Drink? Is she dangerous? Should she be kept in the cell or do we let her out? What?"

"That's some good questions, and I don't have all the answers." Jack looks at the others and can se the doubt in their eyes. "This is new for me too, but let's do the best of it. But to answer some of your questions. No, she's harmless. We should let her out of the cell, but not out of the hub. Not yet anyway. But I have no idea of what she eats. But since it's lunch I suggest we find out. Ianto, we'll have takeout today."

"Where from, sir?"

"How about some thai, some italian, some chines and some good old fashion fish 'n chips."

"What? No pizza?" Owen asks sarcasticly.

"Sure," Jack answers with a smile. "Bring some pizza too."

"The usual from every place?"

"Yes."

Ianto nods and leaves the room to go find a phone to order all the food. As he leaves Jack finds himself looking after him, checking out his beautiful arse. When he realises what he's doing he gives himself a mental bitchslap and looks away to the others.

"So, Tosh, Gwen. Does any of you have any extra clothes here that you can lend her? The outfit she got at the police station isn't the most flattering thing."

The girls looks at each other before they shake their heads.

"Sorry Jack," Gwen says. "Mine are home. Had to wash them."

"And mine are to dirty to use at all." Tosh finishes.

"Okay. We'll take care of that later. Owen," he says while turning to the other man. "You can go bring her up here. And don't take too long."

Owen nods and walks down to the cells.

* * *

When he comes down he can see the girl sitting on the bunk staring into the wall infront of her. Suddenly he doesn't know what to say and just stands there, looking at her. A soft smile is spread across her lips, and somehow a weak smile appears on Owens lips too. Slowely she turns her head towards him with a questioningly look in her eyes.

"Are you really a star?" He asks without looking away.

"Yes."

"How is that possible? I mean, we're taught that stars a balls of gas floating in the universe, no offence. So how can you be here?"

"I believe that that is a question I should answer when your colleagues are present, don't you think?"

He nods, knowing that she's right. The others has the same questions as he does, and it wouldn't be fair if he knew and they didnt. Instead he opens the door to the cell and takes a step inside.

"Do you eat?"

"I don't know. I haven't been since I got here."

"We...erh...are ordering some lunch right about now, and...erh...we would like it if you'd join us."

"I'd like that too." She gets up and walks over to Owen. She's distinctly shorter than he is, doesn't reach much higher than his shoulders. He looks down on her and sees her bare feet.

"We really should get you some shoes," he says with a small laugh in his voice. "You never know what's been on this floor."

"No hurry, I like the feeling."

And she does. She likes the feeling of everything around her. There are so many different things and everything feels so different from one another. No two things feels exactly the same.

Owen takes Lux up to the conference room where the others are waiting for them. Everyone, except Ianto who's still out fetching all the food, is sitting around the table when Owen enters with the girl. He walks up the the table and offers her a chair. Before she sits down she bows to the others and smiles gently. There's a moment of silence when everyone is trying to figure out the next step. Then Jack opens his mouth and starts to speak.

"So," He begins in search for other words. "Meet the team. This is Gwen Cooper. You might know her allready as she picked you up at the police station. This is Toshiko Sato, our computer genious. Owen you allready know. And I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

While he said the others names Lux watched them all with a knowing eye. And both Tosh and Gwen got to experiance the sensation of falling into the depths of her eyes. But neither of them broke eyecontact since it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you all," she says with that soft smile. "My name is Lux." She looks around in the room before turning to Jack again.

"I believe that there is one person missing here. The other man that picked me up."

"Ah, Ianto. He's off getting lunch."

She nods and continues to look around. This room is very different from the two cells she's allready spent the morning in. This room is warm, and soft. Every wall is made of glass, and she get's the feeling that theese people really likes to see everything in every room. She can feel the other courious looks on her. She knows that they're dying to figure out who, but mostly what, she is. And she can't help but smile, because she knows that they'll never be able to fully understand what she is.

She's interrupted in her train of thoughts by the most incredible scent she's ever known. It's filling the air in the room. So many different facets. So many things that she can't put her words to it. And with them there comes a strange feeling in her stomach. Since she hasn't felt like it before she thinks that she's hungry, but she's not sure.

She turns around to see the one called Ianto walk through the glassdoor, his hands full off different boxes. And every one of those boxes have a different scent that she's just dying to explore. Jack gets up from his chair and walks over to Ianto, helping him with all off the boxes.

"Why didn't you ask someone to help you with this since you bought so much?" Jack says as he's placing the boxes on the table.

"My job is to bring you your food sir. And I do have pretty large hands to carry it all with."

"That I can vouch for," Jack smiles.

"Okay, that's all the mental images we can take before eating thank you," Owen almost spits out.

There's a slight blush on Iantos face, but Jack only laughs as they starts to unpack all the food. Lux just watches everything with a courious gaze as the food starts to show infront of her. Every scent becomes concrete. A sweet scent comes to her as they unpack the thaifood, some red sause seems to be the sorce to that. That's the only one she can identify on her own. All the other food has so many different sentences in one so she can't tell them apart.

When everything is unpacked she looks at all the food, and she thinks it looks delicious. So many different things and she has no idea of where to start.

"What is all this?" she asks while taking it all in with her eyes.

"Food." Jack answers simply. "Try it."

He hands her a fried shrimp. As she takes it in her hand she looks at it with some suspicion. It's quiet hot in her hand, but no more than she can handle. The scent from it is something that she's never experienced before, and she thinks it's increbible. She's seen before how people do when they eat, so she puts the shrimp in her mouth and begins to shew. She draws a sharp breath as all the tastes are released in her mouth. A sensation she's never known before. She knows that everyone is looking at her, and she can see their different smiles. But she can't help herself. As she swallows the food she begins to laugh while catching her breath.

"Wow," she breaths. "That was incredible."

"Calm down girl," Jack laughs. "It's just food. One might think you just had an orgasm."

The others looks at Jack in shock, Tosh and Ianto even blushes.

"A what?" Lux asks.

Jack is just about to answer when Owen cuts in.

"We'll take that another time. Now we eat some more."

And with that he puts other food items on a plate infront of Lux and instructs her to eat. Then the rest of them begins to take their own food. But none of them eats since they find it more interesting to watch Lux taste everything.

And every item on the plate infront of her brings forth the same reaction as the shrimp. Every bite is a new adveture, a new sensation and Lux is not the one hiding how she feels about it. They joy in her eyes after every bite makes the team question if they are really missing something when they are so accustomed to the things they do.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hopefully you did. And I swear that the next chapter will come up as soon as it's ready. So stay tuned.**

**XOXO  
**


	5. Do you believe in love?

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. But I've been away all week at Sweden Rock Festival. Great music, great people, bad weather. But two out of three is okay for me. But now I'm back to writing more. Hope that you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

An hour later they had cleaned every plate. Or, Lux had cleaned every plate. She couldn't get enough of all the tastes, and no one had stoped her. They enjoyed watching her eat far to much to tell her to take it slow.

So now they were sitting around the table in the conference room, only waiting for Ianto to come with his magic coffe. And within seconds he entered the door with a trey in his hand containing six cups of smoking coffe. He puts one cup in front of everyone around the table and then sits down next to Jack. Lux watches the coffe, wrinkling her nose as the steaming scent enters her nose.

"What is this?" she asks looking at Ianto.

He smiles at her.

"It's coffe. My special blend."

"You drink it?"

Ianto nods and Lux raises her cup. Before she puts it to her lips she holds it up to really feel the scent from it. It smells warm and somewhat bitter. She puts it to her lips, but before she begins to drink Ianto interrups her.

"May I suggest that you blow on it first. It's quite warm."

He gets a quick smile in response as she does what she's told. After blowing on the dark liquid she partens her lips and lets it slide in to her mouth and down her throat. As it does so she can't help herself but makes a grimace of disgust as the bitter taste takes over in her mouth. She quickly takes away the cup and puts it down on the table. The others looks at her with different levels of surprise, and Ianto looks somewhat offended by her reaction.

"You didn't like it?" Ianto asks and everyone can hear the hurt undertone in the question.

"I'm sorry, but no. That taste didn't agree with me." She gives him an apologizing smile. But she can still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ianto," Jack says and puts a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "We still love your coffe."

There's a bit of an uncomfortable silence that follows before Jack finaly breaks it.

"So, we're all dying to hear where you come from."

Lux looks at the others and smiles that soft smile again.

"Like I said before, I'm from the skies."

"You're a star?"

"Yes."

"I asked you before," Owen begins before Jack gets the chance. "How can you be a star? Aren't they just gas floating in the air?"

"To explain everything is more that you could ever understand." Lux says without any condecending in her voice that so ever. "But I do understand that you want some sort of answer so I will make it as simple as I can. A star is made of the elements. Wind, fire, water and earth. All packed together in a gasily form. And since we are made of the elements it means that we are alive. And since we are alive we have a soul. And to be able to walk amongst you like a human I got some help from the universe to transform my gas body to a concrete body that resembles you."

"How?" It's Tosh that asks what everyone is thinking.

"It's to complicated to explain. And I think that I don't even know the whole answer. Allthough the universe does."

"Are there any other stars walkning around on this planet?" Jack asks while leaning a bit closer. She looks at him and he can see something in her eyes that could be hurt, but he's not sure.

"No. There are no other stars walking amongst you."

"Why?" Gwen asks.

The smile on Lux's lips gets sader and the hurt gets more noticeable.

"Because I'm the only one still looking down on you."

There's a silence as they lets her words sink in. No one knows that to say. They all looks at each other while trying to find something to say.

"What does that mean?" Jack finally asks.

"When this world was first created every star in the galaxy was looking down on you, curious of what you would become. But as you evolved the stars got disgusted by you, by your way of living. Killing and hurting each other. So they looked away in shame. They can't stop you from looking up, but they can stop themselvs from looking down."

"But not you?" Owen says with a hint of sadness and hope in his voice.

"No, not me. I saw more than the others ever could. I saw all the love that you shared. And for so long I've wanted to come down here to experiance that love. To find out what it is. The others mocked me, called me naïve and blind. Told me that there was only hate and death on this planet. And now I'm here to prove them wrong."

"That's brave of you." Ianto says. "Since you've seen so much hate throughout history I'm amazed that you still believe that there is love here."

She smiles at him and looks him in the eyes. He looks back and suddenly he can feel something in the depth of his heart. A vibration that runs through his whole body, echoing in every fiber of him. He can't help but gasp at the sensation, and suddenly he can hear a voice in the vibrations.

"_I see the love in this room. I can feel it. You of all people should know that love excists._"

Somewhat startled by the sensation he smiles quickly while looking at Jack in the corner of his eyes. And then he nods, knowing that she is right. He does believe in love.

The others looks between Lux and Ianto with confucion in there eyes. They understand that something just happened between the two of them, but none of them knows what. And no one knows how to ask. Instead Jack asks the first question that pops in to his mind.

"How long are you going to stay?"

Lux just shruggs.

"I don't know. Before I got here I was told I would stay for a while. But I don't know for how long."

"How do you know when you'll leave?"

"I just do."

"Okay. So let me see if I get this," Jack says. "You're a star that wanted to come down to earth to excperience love. You don't know how long you'll stay, but you're gonna make the best of it."

"Yes. That's right."

"Okay. Now you'll have to excuse us for a moment as we talk this through. You can wait in my office in the meantime."

Lux nods and gets up. As she leaves the room she turns around and bows towards the team before she goes up to Jacks office and sits down on his couch.

* * *

When she's gone Jack gets up and closes the door behind her. Then he turns to the team.

"So, what do you think? True or false?"

"I believe her," Owen says a little to quickly. Jack looks at him and raises an eyebrow. Owen doesn't respond but takes a sip off his coffe instead.

"Me too," Tosh says after a few seconds. "Everything she said is plausible. And we've seen no signs of threat from her."

Gwen and Ianto just nods in approval.

"And that means that we can't keep her locked up in the hub. She's here to see the world, and we should let her. But not alone. One of us has to take care of her."

"Not me," Gwen imediatly says. "Rhys told me never to bring my work home, and I've done too much allready that would piss him off. So count me out of babysitting."

"Okay. Not Gwen." Jack says while looking at the others. "And Ianto's out of the question. You're almost never outside the hub as it is."

"And whos fault is that sir?" Ianto asks with a smile.

"I'll take care of her."

Everyone turns to Owen. They're all stunned that he's volunteering to do more work.

"You?" Tosh asks.

"Are you really volunteering?" Ianto can hardly believe it.

"You know that it's extra work, don't you?" Jack just has to make sure that he heard right.

"Yes," Owen says kind of hurt by the others disbeliefe. "I understand that it's extra work. But I want to do it."

"Okay," Jack says. But before continue to talk to Owen he turns to Ianto. "You need to go out and find her some cloths. Something modern."

"Will do sir. Anything in paticular?"

"Nah. Just something that fits."

"I'll be back soon."

He gets up and leaves the hub to go to the closest store to try and find something that's fitting for a star.

When he leaves Jack turns to the others.

"Okay girls. You can go back to what ever it was you were doing before lunch. And if you're done with that you can start on what ever it is you need to be doing this afternoon."

"Great orders Jack," Gwens words are dripping with sarcasm.

"Just go. And we're going to talk Owen."

Tosh and Gwen both leaves the room and gets down to their desks and stars on the paperwork that they really need to finish up soon.

* * *

Jack sits down in front of Owen who looks up at him.

"Do you know what you'er getting yourself in to?" Jack asks.

"No. Do you?"

"Honestly?"

Owen nods.

"I have no idea," Jack says with a laugh. "I'm just improvising."

"Really?" Owen raises his eyebrows in acted surprise.

"Haha. Yes. But we need to have some rules. You'll get a few days off so that you can introduce her in to our society. Since we don't know how long she'll be staying we should prepare her for a real life outside. But until then you won't be letting her out of your sight. Also, keep track of her behavior. If you discover anything suspicious, you'll tell me right away and I decide how to proceed. Understood?"

"Yes."

"But of course you're free to tell her your own rules if you have any. And please, don't take advantage of her."

"What do you think of me!"

"You really want to know?"

"Nah."

"Thought so. When Ianto gets back you can take her with you. And since it's Wednesday today, I'll give you the rest of the week off."

Owen looks at him in disbeliefe.

"The rest of the week?"

"Yes. You're gonna work full time with her anyway. So I want you back next Monday. But I do expect you to mail me a report every night telling me her progress."

"Fine."

And with that Owen takes his coffe and leaves the room. Outside the door the stops of a few seconds deciding if he should go up to Lux in Jacks office, or if he should go down to the medical bay and try to finish some of his paperwork before going home. He knows that Ianto will probably give him decaf even longer if he leaves all of the paperwork for him to do, so he decides to go to the medical bay just to be safe.

Jack stays in the conference room for a while wondering about if it was a good idea to leave an inocent star in Owens care. Sure, he doesn't have much of a choice. But a beautiful girl in the hands of Dr Owen Harper isn't always the best idea. But he just have to have a little fate in his medic.

* * *

Half an hour later Ianto enters the hub again with a shoping bag in his hand. He sees that Lux is still in Jacks office, and that Jack is sitting there too. So Ianto walks up the stairs and enters Jacks office.

"I'm back sir. This is what I could find. I hope it fits."

He puts the bag on Jacks desk. Lux gets a bit curious so she walks up to the desk and looks down on the bag. Ianto smiles at her and picks up a green dress and hands it to her. As she holds it in front of her she smiles. The soft fabric flows through her fingers and gently moves through the air. She gives him a big smile.

"You can change in to that. It's more fitting than what you're wearing." Jack says.

When he's said that Lux puts the dress down on the table. And before either of the men reacts she's pulled the gray shirt over her head, exposing her bare body. Ianto blushes and looks away and Jack just smiles.

"One thing you should know girl," Jack says with a laugh. "You don't take your clothes off in public."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She says as she picks the dress up and pulls it over her head.

"No worries. Just don't do it again."

"Okay."

And when the dress is in place she takes of the gray pants and places them on the desk. The dress is footlong and slim, perfect fit for her body. Short arms and a braided belt around the waist. Ianto also picks up a black suit jacket from the bag and hands it to her. It's a bit thicker than the one he has himself and he says to her that since it's not colder outside she can use it as a jacket for a few days. The he picks up a pair of boots that goes perfect with the whole outfit.

When she has every garment on her she spins around in front of the men. Both of them like what they see. When she stops Ianto walks up to her and picks up one last item fron the bag. It's two black hair clips that he uses to pull her hair behind her ears. When he's done he backs away and looks at her.

"Now it's perfect." He smiles.

"Thank you."

She lets her hands run over every garment and she can feel every fiber in the fabric, feel every different quality; the dress is linen and the jacket is a thick cottonlike material. It feels so different from the gray cloths she got at the police station. And they way the dress moves around her legs is sensational. She can't stop twirling just to get to feel the air move around her.

"So," Jack says as he gets up. "Are you ready to get moving?"

She nods and he offers her his arm. She takes it and he escorts her down to the medical bay where Owen is sitting burried behind a huge pile of files. As Jack clears his throat he looks up.

"I believe your lady is ready." Jack says and every word Owen wants to respond with gets stuck in his throat as he sees Lux. She's stunning.

"Wow," is all he can say.

She smiles at him and he can swear that she blushes. He gets up and takes her arm.

"See you Monday Owen," Jack says as he lets go of Lux's other arm.

"Sure. See you."

And with that he leads Lux through the hub. They stop for a second before walking through the cog door.

"Are you ready to see the world?"

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I would really love to hear from you. Do you like what I'm doing? Hopefully you do. I know I was mean to Ianto making Lux not like his coffe. Sorry. It's just that I hate coffe myself, and I couldn't make Lux to perfect...so I decided to let her hate coffe. Please don't hate me for that.  
Next chapter will come soon. So stay tuned**

**XOXO  
**


End file.
